capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Icysugarspike
icysugarspike - (\ˈī-sē\ˈshu̇-gər\ˈspīk\) - "A common and unfortunate side effect of ice powers is an annoying use of vocabulary". - from tvtropes *'Archive 1' *'Archive 2' *'Archive 3' So... So what do you think of the improvement of the Darkstalkers pages? WERY GOOD (Mark3kirby 18:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC)) ' Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 02:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Decision time Since you insisted I ask any questions I had here, I have two that will affect the wikia as a whole: 1) How comfortable are you with the inclusion of in-game credit lists on game pages? I realize that a wikia isn't geared toward being too data heavy (not like sites like Sega Retro), but I have seen one wikia (for Sonic the Hedgehog) include credits (http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic:_Night_of_the_Werehog). I ask this because a lot of credits have either been ignored or been corrupted with time and human error, so wouldn't it make sense to include them with the intention of a pure source? 2) As you noticed I edited Yoshihiro Sakaguchi's page. I specialize in the sound department and as such have since credited a page for Minae Fujii. The question here is, would you accept other people who are credited, like for character design or programming, no matter how meager? Again, I've found people and credits that are incorrectly done or completely ignored (points to Mobygames). In taking a sample from the VS. series, I've found that I was able to crack quite a few aliases that Mobygames doesn't take into account and may not ever take into account. In accordance with my first question, it works hand in hand with incorporating the in-game credits; covering every last role and affecting the site as a whole. So icespike, what's your decision? HubStyle 14:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I already gave you an answer. Please check your talk page. Thanks. ▫ 'Icysugarspiketalk 16:01, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ERROR! Hi. I'm back and I'm going ot put new research I been doing and I came across this! http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Darkstalkers_Characters ! Vega from Street Fighter SHOULD NOT BE THERE! Just pointing that out. I sometime see mistakes like this around here and I hope you can fix this please. This is an excellent piece of work.. I will definitely try working with it on my website http://sites.google.com/site/factaboutstuff 06:50, November 7, 2011 (UTC)FactAboutStuff ARCADE QUARTERMASTER Hi icy! This is Shadi_Potter from the www.arcadequartermaster.com site. Sorry for the long delay, I'm still busy with building 2 sites for that portal. Anyway, I think I lost the Shadi_Potter acct since I think it was connected to my old yahoo acct that was linked to that. So this will be my new one and pls delete the other one if you can. Anyway, I'm into the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure shrines now. I wonder if there are more official art for the 2nd game based from the flyers? :) Kudos on maintaining the wikia! ShadiPotter 00:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Shad Question Im 5'9 How tall im i compared to Jon Talbain whos 6'1 would he tower above me? Kingdomcode 20:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Been a while since I last sent you a message. Many improvements has been added and I would like you to change the Darkstalkers 3 title page into the original name "Vampire Savior: The Lord Of Vampire", just to show some users the difference between the names of the original and the plus version. Many people were really confuse with that. So if you have time, please change it. DarkStalker Deity 21:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) This user http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Rs_Benson has mess around here by messing up Pyron page from the Darkstalkers section! I wonder if you can do something about this user and I already undo it (I read around of how to undo things that are unnecessary to the wiki pages). Please do something before he'll mess up other pages! I'm sorry to bother you but this user http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pyron1 is doing more damage on Pyron page, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge page as well. Please do something, and I don't know how much damage he done but I'll try to undo it. Thanks for the kind words! I also wrote the bulk of the info on the DMC1 and DMC3 pages on Wikipedia while working with the Devil May Cry Taskforce. Eventually we got both those games to Featured Article status. --Boradis 02:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) HI DUDES WELL. THE PICTURES I HAVE PUT INTO THIS ON THIS PAGE I HAVE FOUND ON ONE SIDE.(Mark3kirby 18:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC)) I am A big Fei Long/Bruce Lee fan, So if you find any artwork for either one of them, Please let me know. 1000 Pages! Hi Icysugarspike, congratulations on having the Capcom Database reach 1000 pages! I've updated Encyclopedia Gamia's Game Industry Portal to reflect this. -Revitalizer 16:57, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Isabela picture Hello. I was wondering what website you got the awesome image from? Please respond back on my talk page. Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 07:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) *Nice, thanks for the reply! Could you show me the other pictures that are like Isabela's? And I will credit this website as the source for it if they are uploaded to the DR wiki. Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 19:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Wikia wide gallery I'm unsure if this is short time or if this will be fixed but I noticed a lot of wikia's galleries currently have stretched images. I'm not sure if this has to do with my browser or if it's actually wiki wide. I do know that I fixed the problem by clicking the "Add photo to gallery" button and then click "finish" it fixed this. It also adds nothing to post count. If you find this problem sticking around here, message me and I'll do my best to try and fix it on as many pages as possible, here, for you. Notesworth Paddington (talk) 06:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Poor luck : No problem. My grammar is pretty shotty and I'd love to be able to help out more. One thing though is, on the Darkstalkers wiki, I went through and fixed all the galleries with no problem, no credit to my edit count was given for it. And it makes sense since I didn't make any real edits. I tried it on here and it did give me credit. Not sure why but I'd rather not edit stuff and get credit for doing nothing. Notesworth Paddington (talk) 01:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry This is Hubstyle. Please return me to my original rank. I'm a bit overwhelmed with life right now and I want to get my act together. Thank you. HubStyle (talk) 04:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Reporting user Haterzdie211 has been spamming irrelevant images and creating unnecessary pages for Heavenly Sword just because Ninja Theory (DmC) was involved as well as a fanon page (said page being the sole reason for some of his image uploads/edits). Though he seems to be doing some good (if only for Devil May Cry-related images) he's doing a lot more bad and needs to be blocked indefinitely and his contributions taken down for the most part. Thank you. HubStyle (talk) 00:20, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loana_Lalonde is a clear user in need of termination, spamming 100% irrelevant CatDog pictures. Ban this user, would you? HubStyle (talk) 17:15, March 12, 2013 (UTC) How do I link new images on a character's page? Also, I have lots of images from Onimusha Soul, but no actual info on the game (other than that it's a browser game) - can you help with that? Kikimaru024 (talk) 01:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I know next to nothing about the game, thanks to Capcom's lack of marketing. Sorry. - 01:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The descendant thing. Can some Capcom Database member here 'lock' the Ingrid page so we AWCs can't edit it? There is some stubborn AWC here who always write that Ryu is Ingrid's descendant like its a confirmed fact when its really just speculation. 16:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Now the same stubborn AWC has been erasing this message (in the Ingrid talk page) twice now (and will most likely continue to do instead of responding). Please lock the Ingrid page, thanks. 05:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The Ingrid page and its corresponding talk page have been protected. However, this only applies to unregistered users (users using their IP addresses), and will not prevent the user from doing the same under a username. This, I'm afraid, is all I can do. -▫ Sir ISStalk 14:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I understand, thanks for the help! 18:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Since we are discussing SF pages, I suggest the Ryu, Evil Ryu, Akuma, Akuma (Forms), M. Bison, Rose and Juri Han pages should be protected as well since they are the ones, as far as I know, that one AWC keep adding useless, unnecessary or untrue info the most. 05:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Done, done, done and done! Thanks for providing links to make it easier for me to hop over to those pages! :) - 17:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ^No problem! Oh and one last thing, the Cammy, Remy, Abel, Juli and Juni, Yun and Yang, Makoto, Ibuki, Dudley and Elena pages too, thanks! 07:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC). Done! Again, thanks for providing the links. It would've been a lot more time-consuming without them. :) - 17:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Fixed the Poison page I just fixed the Poison page, making it better, fell also free to lock it if you could. :) Oh! And the R. Mika and Oro pages too please. 11:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Locking Can we also lock these please? *''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation'' *Sagat *Gill *Hakan *Gouken *Ken *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' *Dan 04:23, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Can we also lock: *Dhalsim *C. Viper *El Fuerte *Guile *Zangief *Seth *Asura's Wrath *Asura *The Punisher *Star Gladiator *Plasma Sword Thanks! 04:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Eliza, Sakura's Son, Chun-Li's adopted daughter, Mel Masters, Twelve and the Urien pages please? And Vega, thank you. -- 04:05, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Deleted Images No worries. Next time I'll be sure to categorize things as well as double check to see if it's not already uploaded. Sorry for the trouble. Notesworth Paddington (talk) 00:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) No trouble at all! I'm just glad you weren't angry! - ▫ Sir ISStalk 14:21, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Strider Famicom Images Hi! I saw those two images you uploaded in May 4 and I was wondering, if possible, could you tell me the source? Did you scanned those yourself? I know the first image was published in a preview in the Marukatsu Famicom October issue, but I've never seen the second one at all. Either way, Thanks in Advance! Strider Kage (talk) 07:44, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, you don't mind me taking them off for the Strider Wiki, right? :P : Thanks! That was very helpful, and reminds me I really need to get/find a copy of the Collection ;). As for the images being created for the Famicom game, you are entirely correct: the first image was used in the October 1988 issue of Marukatsu Famicom, in a preview of the Famicom Strider Hiryu done before its delay and eventual cancellation. :Thanks again for the help! Strider Kage (talk) 05:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Icysugarspike. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Ban request Please ban AWC 177 for messing around with the Resident Evil 4 page. -- 11:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Please block AWC 210 for messing with the Midnight Bliss article. -- 15:28, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Please block awc 46 for vandalism. -- 17:32, February 15, 2014 (UTC) School Life Mode Hi, I'm just wondering if the article about the School Life Mode (from the Rival Schools games) created by user BlazeSeed is necessary or if its a candidate for deletion. Because as far as I'm aware, we don't have or make articles about certain modes from Capcom games, correct me if I'm wrong though. Thanks.-- 09:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC)